Currently in the lighting control market, there are no inexpensive, reliable lighting control options, a challenge that is most notably prevalent for a non-industrial application. While the marketplace offers systems with sophisticated microprocessor controlled devices that communicate over a hardwired or RF communication bus using proprietary protocols, what is needed is a reliable, inexpensive and adaptable power control device that overcomes many of the challenges found in the art, some of which are described above.